Iam A What?
by tigergirl123
Summary: 8 Years Since Tigress Left Po,Now Shes Back Telling Him That She Needs To Go Visit Viper In Florida,But Po Gets The Surprise Of His Life (Pass Sequels Of Kung Fu Panda In High School)


**THIS WAS TO BE THE FUTURE KUNG FU PANDA IN HIGH SCHOOL SEQUEL,TELLING ABOUT PO AND HIS FRIENDS AS ADULTS NOW BUT EHHH IT WOULD TAKE A LONG..LONG..LONG TIME AND BY THAT I MEAN 7 SEQUELS XD**

The Valley of peace,wasn't peaceful,it was busy,the stores was crowed,people going to work,Except for po and his friends they was at the Village Restaurant Drinking a few wines to drain their sorrows, Especially Po. Tigress left him for 8 Years After that night they had shared together,He was sitting by his best friend crane,He missed Viper ever since she moved far from china and to Florida they barely see eachother,He drank more wine drowning his sorrow,Mantis Was the major heartbroken one,Vela dumped him She did it so she wouldn't eat his head,She wanted him to live his life,And Monkey he was heartbroken too,couldn't even eat his almond cookies without Lola who went to do her family bushiness while with viper

"Guys i can't take it anymore,the wines aren't helping my pain.."Po drank some more

"Yah,i can't stop thinking about Viper"Crane was crying as he tilts his hat down so no one would see him

Soon Tai-lung Came to sit down with them

"Hey,guys?"He said,they all was cool now,Tai-lung didn't bully them anymore

"Hey tai.."Po sighed

"Still Thinking about tigress?"Tai-lung said grabing a drink

"It's Just she left after.."

"After?"Tai-lung said

"I can't say it.."Po looked down

"After shaking the bed with her,GOD!"Mantis got tired of this waiting

"You had sex with her?"Tai-lung looked at the depressing panda

"Yes,i mean...Ugh she said she was ready!"Po said

"And the next day i woke up,she was gone!"Po sigh,and drank some more

"hmmm,Women"Mantis drinks"They just up for the experience and then leave you"

"I just miss her so much"Po was gonna cry so he drank again

"Cheer up po, theirs plenty of Girls who are ready to get there ass tapped"Mantis was completely drunk

"Mantis,watch your fowl language!"Monkey said

"Sorry buddy.."Mantis stops drinking

Po's cup was almost empty till he sees a reflection of someone he miss dearly,It was a Orange Tigress with a pink shirt,Short blue jacket and Blue skinny jean pants

"Tigress?"He quickly got up

"Tigress?!"They all said

Tigress turns around looking at po,She gasp seeing the panda she knew and loved they went and embraced eachother in a long hug

"Po i missed you.."A tear comes rolling down her cheek

"I missed you too Tigress.."He was crying too

While the guys was eye balling tigress,Po and her come walking to the table while holding hands

"Dang,shes more cuter than in high school...i mean really shes like 990%Sexy Hot!"Tai-lung Mumbles to them

"what i would give to get in all of that"He bites his lip,closing his legs tightly

"Tai remember,Tigress dumped you for a long time now"Crane said,reminding tai

"i know.."He sighed and kept drinking

"Hi Guys"Tigress waves to them and sat down,while po sat on the other side of the table

'Hi tigress!"They guys said except for tai-lung who grins at her

"Well hello tigress,My you looking sexy today.."He said as he makes a charming smile

"are you really trying to go that far tai..or do i have to rip your mouth off"She said threatening him

"Oooooh"Monkey chuckles

"No thanks"He looks away from her

"So tigress why have you come back,what happened?"Po asked her

"Nothing happened Po,But i am here to ask you something.."She looked down,biting her lip

"But first off,Why did you leave me 8 years ago?"Po said

"I can't tell you..not yet-"

"So no note or anything?!"Po said,freaking out

"But i did leave a note!"

*8 Years ago*

_po wakes up from the best night ever as he turns around in the bed while the covers was on him,he sees a note where tigress should be laying he reads it_

_Dear Po,_

_Great night but now i must go,Farewell_

_ From Tigress_

*Present*

"That note was short,i demand a explanation!"He slams his fist down on the table

"Oh who made you the one is charge of me?,we not married and i wouldn't let you be in charge of me anyway"She stood up

She sighed calming down,and sat back down

"The thing is po..I need to go Visit Viper,Her grandma died and she wants me to see her in Florida..i will be gone for a month"

"Okay so why are you telling me this?"Po was confused,Okay tigress was visiting her best friend but why tell him?

"Okay po don't pass out or freak out.."She pleaded him

"Tigress,why would i pass out or freak out,nothing can't be that serious"He chuckles

"So you wont Pass or Freak out?"She said

"No Tigress..Now what do you need to tell me"He smiled while eating a dumpling

"Po You're a-"

"DADDY!"4 Kids Come Running to them

Po eyes widen,then he slowly looked at tigress who makes a weak smiled,Po makes a Freaked out laugh then he passed out as his head his the table then he falls to the ground,Tigress's eyes widen and her mouth was down,seeing po on the ground

"Man,Po hit the jackpot on Tigress!"Mantis blurted out

Tigress's paw slaps mantis hard and he too passed out on the ground

*Few hours later*

Po slowly starts to wake up as his vision was blurry

"Po?,Po?"It was tigress calling him

"Tigress,oh tigress i had a crazy dream"He rubs his head standing up

"Tai-lung had to give you CPR for 2 hours.."Tigress said

Po's eyes widen and he start spiting on the ground

"Trust me,i didn't like it too..but i was forced to by miss powerpuff here.."tai-lung leans behind the wall pointing a tigress

"Oh tigress i had this crazy dream.."He started to get his vision back

"That i was a dad,and we had 4 Kids.."

"HI DADDY!"the kids said standing in front of po

Po makes a Freaked out laugh again and passes out,he slowly wakes up again and shakes his head

"Tigress?,you was pregnant?!"Po gasp

"Yes,all was born 3 mins apart.."She smiled

"3 girls and 1 boy"She started to present them to po

"This is Chloe the First Child,she is smart,kind and a loving sister.."

Chloe was a white tigress,her arms was completely black she had black panda rings around her eyes and had black ears,She wore on black pants and a Blue tank top

"This is Diamond The Second Child,Shes sometimes spoiled,Hardcore and loves to sing"

Diamond was a Orange Tigress,She looked just like her mom but only had Green jade eyes like her dad and half of her tail was black,She wore on Blue pants with diamond hearts on it and pink shirt

"This is Po Jr The Third Child,Hes always hungry,Sleeps alot and makes a mess"

Po Jr was a Giant Panda like his father but only had Amber eyes like his mother,He only wore on brown pants

"And this little girl is Tiny The Forth Child,She was born small,and gets really shy"

Tiny was a White Tigress,She looked more like her father,She had Green Jade Eyes,Black Finger Tips and Black Ears,She had on a Pink Dress

"They look beautiful.."He smiled

"Now po,They all must be in bed by 9:00,Don't give them any sugary sweets at night or in the morning,Don't Feed Tiny Dumplings she gets them stuck in her throat"Tigress said giving the kids's bags to him

"And don't leave them by their selves i-"

"Tigress,it's gonna be okay i can do this"He puts his finger on her mouth

"Okay"as she pushed his finger away

"And theres one more thing po"She leans over,po was thinking she was gonna kiss him

"And whats that"He was puckering his lips

"IF ONE OF THEM IS HURT,I WILL GET YOU..AND TRUST ME MY MOTHER INSTINCTS CAN KICK IN,DON'T MATTER HOW FAR I AM!"she growls at him

"AND YOU PICK UP THAT PHONE WHEN IM CALLING!,GOT IT!"her eyes looked like they was on fire

"I got it,i so got it"He shakes his head up and down in fear

"Good have a nice day kids.."She gives each of them a kiss on the head

"Chloe im counting on you,incase your father can't watch you 4"She whispers to her daughter

"Don't worry mom i will make sure everyone is safe,fed and properly dressed"She smiled

"That's my girl"Tigress smiled and then walks away

**ME: WELL THAT WAS ONE EXPERIANCE THAT PO DIDN'T FIND OUT**

**MANTIS: HEY HE BROUGHT THAT ON HIMSELF**

**ME: WTH HOW YOU GET HERE?**

**MONKEY: HEY EVERYONE,HOWS IT BEEN**

***WE ALL AT THE MOVIES***

**ME: WTH!**

**TIGRESS: I GOT 4 KIDS?,WELL THERES A SHOCKER..**

***I GASP***

**ME: T-TIGRESS!,OMG OMG TIGRESS AT THE MOVIES WITH ME!**

***I JUMP UP AND DOWN,CLAPING WITH JOY THEN PASSES OUT ON THE GROUND***

**MONKEY: DOES EVERYONE PASS OUT WHEN THEY SEE YOU?**

**TIGRESS: NOT UNTIL 2:00 **

**PO: THEY DIE WHEN THEY SEE ME**

***A BUNCH OF GIRLS GASPED,AND THEY SCREAMED WITH JOY THEN FELL TO THE GROUND***

**PO: OOPS I REALLY SHOULD GO THEN**

***HE LEAVES BUT COMES BACK TAKING THE COKE AND POPCORN***


End file.
